This invention relates to a mount for mounting an object on a surface.
It is known to provide radar sensors on vehicles such as automobiles; typically, these can be provided to provide such functions as parking sensors or sensing of other vehicles whilst the vehicle is moving. When installing the radar sensors, it is desirable to be able to adjust and calibrate the positioning of such sensors so that they face in a desired direction. Typically, the radar sensor would be installed on the vehicle, and then the position adjusted so that it is correct after installation.
Adjustable mounts have been proposed for such a purpose, but only limited room is available for such mounts in the space provided for a parking sensor. This limited space limits the amount of angular adjustment that is possible.
Whilst the discussion above is with respect to the mounting of radar sensors, it is generally desirable to increase the flexibility of mounting solutions generally.